1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display device is a next-generation self-luminescent display device exhibiting improved viewing angle, contrast, response speed, and power consumption, when compared to a liquid crystal display (LCD).
An organic light emitting display device may include an organic light emitting diode (OLED). The OLED may include an anode, an organic thin film layer, and a cathode. The organic light emitting display device may be classified into a passive matrix type and an active matrix type. In the passive matrix type, pixels may be configured by connecting OLEDs in a matrix form between scan and data lines. In the active matrix type, operation of each of the pixels may be controlled by a thin film transistor (TFT) serving as a switch.
In a process of manufacturing an array substrate in the active matrix type organic light emitting display device, the scan line may be formed of the same material as, and in the same layer as, a gate electrode of the TFT. The data line may be formed of the same material as, and in the same layer as, a source/drain electrode of the TFT. In this case, a plurality of TFTs may be connected to one scan line. Thus, as the resolution of a panel is increased, the number of TFTs connected to each of the scan lines may also increase. Therefore, if a length of the scan line is increased because the size of the panel is increased, undesirable resistive-capacitive (RC) delay in scan signals applied to the scan line may also be increased.
An increase of parasitic capacitance generated at a region where the scan and data lines overlap may also result in an increase of the RC delay described above. Such an RC delay may cause on-off reaction time of TFTs to be delayed. Accordingly, a signal may be supplied to a next scan line before each of the pixels connected to the scan and data lines is completely charged/discharged. Thus, image quality of the panel may be degraded. Therefore, minimizing resistance of wire electrodes as well as the parasitic capacitance between wires may be desirable.